Trials Of Love
by KlainesSecretChild
Summary: Gale Hawthorne has won the Hunger Games at a time where homosexuality is strictly forbidden. Visiting District 2 during the Victory Tour changes everything when he meets attractive young Cato. After a passionate first meeting, the two believe they won't meet again. The Capitol make sure that both boys understand the illegality of their actions. Rated M. SMUT!


Hot and Bothered

**Gale Hawthorne has won the Hunger Games at a time where homosexuality is strictly forbidden. Visiting District 2 during the Victory Tour changes everything when he meets attractive young Cato. After a passionate first meeting, the two believe they won't meet again. The Capitol make sure that both boys understand the illegality of their actions. Follow the lovers as they try to defeat the tough obstacles set in front of them. Smut Gale/Cato. Multi Chapter. **

It was always hot in District 2. I only knew this because of the televised Victory Tours after the inhumane Hunger Games took place when the victors were sweating.

So when I was crowned the winner of the Hunger Games, I dreaded the thought of going there.

Until I met Cato.

I had pondered sexuality for so long. The Capitol frowned upon homosexuals and actually targeted a District 5 boy because he was gay and, unfortunately for him, in the Games. Oh the drama. I was still not sure if I was actually gay, but I needed a way to find out. After Katniss died from starvation, I was cut open. Literally, there was a rose I was holding at her funeral, and it cut me. Stupid flower.

I had to provide for two more people with my findings in the woods, but I coped. Also, Mrs Everdeen tuned out again, which I recall Katniss telling me about. ("If it ever happens again, and I'm not around, Gale, fix it. Please. Do whatever you can. If she doesn't come around, take Prim and let her live with you. I couldn't bear for her to be around my mother like this.").

So I was fully equipped to take care of Prim. I also provided for Mrs Everdeen slightly, but I had other priorities.

Winning the Hunger Games was surreal. I trained hard before it (Haymitch Abernathy being no help, and Effie just complained about me eating too much). I was too absorbed in my own training that I didn't bother learning anyone else's names or faces, just concentrating on my own personal survival.

When actually in the Games was tough. I mean, I fended pretty well for myself food and water wise, but the elimination was tough. I came back relatively unscathed apart from a nasty bite from some mutts. I ran but one got me whilst I was climbing a tree. Winning meant everything. I'll admit, I was pretty scared to die in that way. In front of everyone, no goodbyes to be said.

So when I reached District Two, it was like a heatwave had struck. The sweltering heat burning through my system like a white hot whip blazing through my veins. I was addressing the crowd, lauding their tributes, thanking God that I didn't actually kill any of them. I only killed once. That was a District 8 girl who getting on my last nerve. She was a prowler, attempting to poach my food and water supply. So I stabbed her in the head. Every man for himself, right?

Wrong.

District 8 threw things at me, and it took seven Peacekeepers to stop somebody murdering me right there.

But District Two's heat made me almost want to go back into the Games. Seriously. It was that hot. I think it was to help the tributes train for extreme weather conditions.

Then I saw him.

As gorgeous as Adonis, eyes as bright as light, staring up at me, smiling. Effie interrupted me with impeccable timing.

"Gale, something has gone wrong on the train, we need you to stay in 2 for another hour or so! As a proper victor: mingle, socialise! Go!" Effie suggested, the clopping of her heels resounding until they faded into a dull drum beat.

Spinning around, I came face to face with the Greek god of a guy that I saw before.

"Hello, there." I whispered, taken back by his stunning appearance.

"Why, if it isn't Gale Hawthorne." The boy replied coolly. He clearly isn't as wonderstruck by me as I am him.

"And you are?" I said, a hint of flirtatiousness emanating from my tone.

"I'm Cato."

"Do you have last name, gorgeous?" I winked. _**What was I doing? **_

"Maybe. If you play it right." He smirked. Abruptly, he grasped my hand and a flutter of warmth blasted through me. He trailed away, taking me somewhere. I had no choice but to place my complete trust in Cato, as I knew District 2 like I knew…well I don't know, but I would've been lost.

We reached a grand house and Cato turned to me.

"Nobody's in. We should be good." Cato smiled. _**Good for what? Oh, I know. **_

Cato kicked open a door to another room, which was decorated with fake weaponry and such. Oh, so Cato was a fighter.

I was looking around his room when a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around my abdomen and a pair of moist lips planted soft but loving kisses on my neck.

"You're so hot." Cato remarked, tracing the outline of my abs. I spun around and attacked his lips with my own. Panting for breath afterwards, I say:

"So are you. I want to fuck you so bad." I whispered, tugging on the hem of his tight shirt. He raised his arms, allowing me to remove his shirt. His beautiful abs resided below kissable pectorals. I just wanted to have my wicked way with him, and then wanted to take him back to 12 with me.

My tongue darted out and it flicked his nipple, whilst my other hand tweaked the other, with a moan escaping from him.

"You like that, baby?" I breathed.

"Mhm." Cato said.

His hands requested full, unlimited access to my chest, so off came my shirt. Cato tossed it to the other side of the room, uncaring of the mess. I grunted in delight as his tongue found my nipples, his hands flowing across my well trained abs. He planted kisses down my shaven body until he reached my pants.

"Just do it." I said, noticing the tent forming in both of our pants. He deftly popped open the silver button and dropped my jeans, admiring the impressive bulge in my boxers.

I was very proud of my cock. At full length, it stands happily at a very enviable ten inches. The full length sprang from its concealment and slapped Cato in the face. He licked his lips hungrily and his mouth enveloped my manhood.

"Shit!" I said, not feeling such pleasure before. I wasn't a virgin by any means, but I'd only had girls on my cock. A man's touch changed everything. Absolutely everything. As Cato bobbed up and down my member, I pushed his head off it and I started the face fuck him. As my cock hit the back of his throat, I groaned and pulled away. He frowned at me.

"I'm close. I want to cum whilst fucking you hard."

"Fine by me, just don't wait too long. I'm ready. Don't need no preparation." He declares smugly. Cato shoved me playfully onto the vast bed situated in the middle of the room, and straddled me sexily. My cock hardened even more, anticipating the gorgeous blonde boy bouncing on my cock. Cato grips my cock tightly before lowering his fine ass onto it. Daringly, he impaled himself on my length, eliciting a long, low moan from me.

"Faster." We muttered simultaneously. I sped up my thrusts, and he bounced quicker.

"I'm there." I said, seconds before I came hard. I lasted through my orgasm, feeling the five spurts of semen erupt from my long cock. Cato came seconds later, riding out his own pleasure. He remained sitting on my cock whilst we panted excessively.

"That was fucking great." Cato remarked, grinning.

"We should fuck again sometime." I suggested meaningfully, giving him a wide smile.

"I'd love that." Cato smiled.

I realised that that was the last time we would see each other, but I had decided not to tell Cato that. I'd let him blissfully think that there was hope. Even when I knew there wasn't.

Or so I'd thought.

Our meeting was set by fate. But for all the wrong reasons.


End file.
